Gah- I forgot!
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: I will call Fem!AmericaxSKorea 'kimchidog' for the sake of lawls(And the fact that Fem!USA likes hotdogs ). So its basically KimchiDog PWP. Meaning Smut and sexy things. Enjoy. Human names used. And I call Fem!USA Liberty 'cause I think it fits her.


Yong Soo sung quietly to himself as he sat in his room, his KPop headphones on and connected to his laptop. It was a warm night and the Korean was doing his own thing in his room while his girlfriend - Liberty - was watching television in the living room.

The Korean leaned on his hand as he sang, listening to _Seoul FM_ as he scrolled down tumblr and wrote music. The light from his laptop screen was the brightest thing in his room, since all of the lights were off and he didn't care to fix that.

As he shifted in his seat, he didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards his room as his volume increased.

As Yong Soo's door opened, a pair of bright blue eyes peered into his room, "Babe?"

Yong Soo was too absorbed in his music to notice the American that had began to enter his room. Usually, the Korean was very modest and embarrassed when it came to his singing, but his favorite girlfriend loved it when he sang. Liberty shook her head and grinned before sliding into the Korean's bedroom. She then shut the door behind herself and strode over to Yong Soo, running a hand on the back of his swivel chair.

The Korean blinked and jumped when he felt a pair of soft arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, causing him to almost kick the Internet cable out. He felt his face heat up at the possibility of her actually hearing him sing - and loudly at that.

"Libby-?" He asked, glancing back at the mischievous blonde.

"Your voice is amazing, you know," She mumbled with a grin as she slid off Yong Soo's headphones and set them on his computer desk. She then leaned down and let out a warm sigh on the Korean's earlobe, making him shiver in delight.

"_G-gamsa_, but wh-"" He started, his words turning into a low grown as Liberty ran her tongue up his neck and gently nibbled his earlobe.

"What was that?" The blond said slyly as she walked around and turned the swivel chair, straddling Yong Soo.

The Korean felt his face heat up as the American climbed into his lap, staring at her in disbelief, trying to keep his eyes up and off of her body because she was only wearing some red boxer briefs and a football jersey. Yong Soo cleared his throat and looked away, his cheeks burning. "W-Why...?"

Liberty shrugged and planted a quick kiss on his lips, "Cause I don't see you much anymore." She mumbled, running her soft fingers through the Asian's hair.

Yong Soo blinked but melted a bit at her touch as she ran her hands over his torso, "S-sah...Sorry, but you know I have to wo-ah-work a lot, da-ze."

A pout made its way onto Liberty's lips as she paused, looking down at Yong Soo, "I know, but..." She said as she began to undo the Korean's shirt. "At least we have time together now~"

Yong Soo couldn't deny that. He'd often be busy with writing songs for various music industries and having to travel a lot. The Korean couldn't blame the girl for missing him and worrying, 'cause he would've been the exact same.

Liberty leaned down and pulled Yong Soo into a kiss - knocking him out of thoughts. The blond wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, pressing their bodies together. Yong Soo wrapped his arms around Liberty's waist and let out a shaky sigh into the kiss - feeling her breasts against his chest.

Soon, their tongues were tangled together and Yong Soo was running his hands up and down the other's torso, gently fondling Liberty's breasts every once in a while - making her squirm and grind her hips into his lap as she threaded her fingers through his hair. As their lips parted, Yong Soo reconnected his lips to her neck; gently nipping and licking at the flesh, causing Liberty to let out soft moans. The blond tilted her head up as the brunette continued his doings, grinding her hips into his.

Liberty then trailed her hands to the last of Yong Soo's shirt buttons, swiftly undoing them. She then opened his shirt and he pulled away from her neck, tugging her football jersey over her head.

"No bra?" Yong Soo asked as he glanced up from Liberty's chest - which did in fact lack a bra. Liberty shrugged and grinned, although her cheeks were bright red.

"Nope," She said as Yong Soo took both of her breasts into his hands. The Korean smirked a bit and kept his eyes locked with hers as he began to knead and grope at her breasts, using his thumbs to rub and play with her nipples. Liberty let out a series of soft moans and arced her back, her face flushed. Yong Soo's eyes fluttered shut as he listened to her moans, one of his hands moving back and roaming down to her boxers. He lifted her up a bit and slid his hand into her boxers and pressed a finger against her clitoris. He gently rubbed her clitoris, making the American arc her back and moan in pleasure. Yong Soo then slowly inserted a finger into her entrance, making her squirm a bit.

One by one, Yong Soo continued inserting his fingers into Liberty's entrance, his eyes still closed in focus. The American was growing impatient and decided she was prepared enough, so she slid her boxers off and moved Yong Soo's hands to pull down his sweat pants. The Korean opened his eyes and grinned a bit at her rushing, but kindly obeyed and slid down his sweat pants and boxers down enough so that his once neglected cock was freed from the uncomfortable enclosure.

Liberty smirked and ran her fingers over Yong Soo's member before lifting herself up. The Korean let out a low groan as he held the blond's waist as she aligned his member with her entrance.

Yong Soo lowered her onto his member, making Liberty gasp in pleasure. Her breasts bounced each time she was lowered onto his throbbing member, causing her to let our a series of gasps and moans as the speed quickened. Yong Soo grunted into her shoulder, his eyes shutting in pleasure and focus once again. He then realized that she was very tight, so he made a note to himself to spend much more time with her.

The Korean gently bit at Liberty's neck and shoulder as he thrust up into her with quick, steady thrusts. The blond tossed her head up in ecstasy, letting out a rather loud moan as she finally came to orgasm.

Yong Soo came soon after, letting out a groan of pleasure as he finally released and filled Liberty to the brim. The blond's back arced as she was filled, letting out a low moan at the feeling.

The two sat there, panting heavily and basking in the after glow.

"Love you," Liberty mumbled in between each ragged breath. She grinned a bit and pressed a kiss against Yong Soo's forehead, then his lips.

The Korean chuckled and smiled, "_Nado saranghae._"

Liberty sighed in relief and laid her head on his chest, completely ignoring the fact that she was without clothes as she listened to his heart beat. She then blinked with sudden realization.

"Hey, babe?"

"Hm?"

"Did we forget to use a condom?"

"..." Shit.

* * *

Oookay so heres another written-in-a-night PWP! First ever hetero smut fic written by yours truly. Enjoy dis shit. Anywho, heres some translations/explanations.

Seoul FM - an Online KPop radio that's amazing if you don't know many songs. I suggest googling it if you're into KPop. :'D

Gamsa - Thanks/Thank you

Nado saranghae - I love you too


End file.
